beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade - Episode 15
is the fifteenth episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Summary The finals are about to begin in the Asian Qualifying Tournament with the winning team advancing to the World Beyblade Championships. In the first round, Max goes against Gary from the White Tigers in a best of three battle. The first round goes without a hitch as Max easily takes care of his opponent and with the win, Max becomes a little over confident. Meanwhile, Gary loses it and as his rage intensifies, so does the strength of his Galzzly Bit-Beast. In the second round, Gary surprises Max his Bey's newfound power and after Max puts up a respectable defense, Max finally falls prey to Gary's Galzzly. Now the Bladebreakers realize that they're not as quite tough as they think they are and when they enter the ring for the final round, they try a new strategy. However, Gary has other plans and makes quick work in defeating his inferior opponent, handing a first round loss to our heroes. Plot The day has finally arrived! The Asian Tournament finals are today. The Bladebreakers VS. The White Tigers. Who will win this clash of powerful blades? The finals first round begins and its Max VS. Gary. Gary's bit beast is a powerful bear, against Max's Draciel. The battle consists of the best out of 3 rounds. The first round is a hardcore battle and Max has to struggle to get away from Gary's bit beast. Finally he is able to trick Gary and is able to win the first round! That's one for Max. But Gary isn't too happy at all. His rage is so powerful that his bit beast goes crazy and in the 2nd round he pummels Max's blade. That's 1 round a piece. Tyson and Kenny figure out a strategy for Max to use against Gary, so Max decides to try it. The 3rd round starts and Gary's Bit beast is even more powerful than the last time! The 2 blades go at it and the whole blade circle arena crumbles into a bunch of rocks. Max's blade is buried underneath it. The first match goes to the White Tigers. Kenny feels ashamed that his plan failed, but Tyson assures him that it's alright, and that their team can't be expected to win every game. Now it's time for the 2nd match. Ray VS. Mariah! Major Events *The final round match between the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers begins. *Max battles Gary and loses two out of three matches. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Mr. Dickenson *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Draciel S (Max's) *Galzzly (Gary's) Featured Beybattles *Max Tate (Draciel S) vs. Gary (Galzzly) = Max and Draciel *Max Tate (Draciel S) vs. Gary (Galzzly) = Gary and Galzzly *Max Tate (Draciel S) vs. Gary (Galzzly) = Gary and Galzzly Gallery tumblr_ouff2bCdM21w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oufe0xpLfr1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oufe0xpLfr1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oufe0xpLfr1w4q252o3_1280.png Gary12.png Gary11.png Gary09.png Gary08.png Gary15.png Gary14.png Gary13.png Kevin18.png Kevin19.png Kevin20.png MrD09.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series